Far Away Stars
by DivaDJG123
Summary: It was an accident, but it was also a miracle. Contains underage sex and pregnancy with a dash of incest. Contains M-Preg as well Justin/OC *ON HIATUS*
1. Sneak Peek

"What's this?" Aria held up a piece of paper as Justin looked up from the boxes.

"Don't know, let me see..." Taking the paper from her, he opened it, finding it was a letter stained with tear marks, sitting down, he read it to himself, unknowing the others were behind him.

_**Dear Justin**_

_**You are my saviour, my blue knight.**_

_**You are always there for me.**_

_**You brighten the light when it's dark and I can't see.**_

_**But, now we go our separate ways and you've taken the path of light.**_

_**I have gone the way where I always have to fight.**_

_**Soon I hope we cross again and you'll join me on our road.**_

_**Holding hands, joking round and laughing, like so long ago.**_

_**I know with all my heart and soul that this is all true.**_

_**That even if I'm your twin sister, I'm still in love with you.**_

_**All my heart**_

**Liz**


	2. Chapter 1: Before 2 Stars Fell

Chapter 1: Before 2 Stars Fell

Justin Stewart sighed sadly as he watched as his twin sister with their Ranger team fly off into space, never to return.

He felt like he should have gone with them, but knew that he was needed here with his dad and the others.

He was stopped the Commander in the hallway while he passed though to go home.

"Blue Ranger," he said, trying to keep his voice as low as possible "was the mission successful?"

A simple "yes sir" was all he got in reply of the depressed and saddened Blue Turbo Ranger who wasn't looking at him, but outside at the rocket pad.

"Your sister is in good hands, Blue Ranger, just remember she's trying to save one of your and her own." With that Commander Norfolk of the Royal Eltarian Guard went on his way.

Justin looked after him for a long moment before going out the exit doors and out N.A.S.A's big, metal gates.

He looked up at the sky one last time before saying to himself, "I hope you're right sir." and kept walking.

A few minutes later, he found himself back at the rubble of the Power Chamber where they had just left.

He sat down on a piece of rock nearby and gazed upon the ruins in sadness.

*What was once a whole Ranger base taken down in the space of an hour* he mused sadly to himself.

All of a sudden, he heard the roar of a car and quickly ducked behind one of the large trees that were left unscathed in the battle.

Someone was coming and he did not have a good feeling about it.


	3. Chapter 2: The Minivan

The roaring got closer and Justin got a little scared, what if it was the police or someone with the F.B.I who saw the explosion? They would come and find him and question him on what he saw.

Luckily, what pulled up was not a police van or F.B.I truck; it was an ordinary green minivan with nice rims and chrome on it.

"Hmmm, nice van, brand new too, someone must have just bought it." Justin mused, still hidden behind the tree watching as the van roared and came to a stop.

He hid behind the tree a little more as the occupants exited the van, making sure he couldn't be seen.

While behind the tree, he heard voices and listened in on them, he was a little scared, but knew they couldn't possibly do any harm, he WAS hiding after all.

"Oh my god, what happened here?"

"It's completely totalled, only ruins, man, I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither, bro"

"Oh dude."

Then he heard a familiar Australian accented voice pipe up.

"I hope the others are okay, I couldn't think of what happened to Lizzie and Justin!"

"Kat? Is that you?"

He voice came out small, but it was loud enough.

He came out from behind the tree, looking down at his feet, not wanting his teammates to see his tears or his face.

All of a sudden, he felt someone throw themselves on him and looked up only to find a pink shirt.

Defiantly Kat.

Before he knew what he did, he wrapped his arms around Kat's waist and cried into her shirt, feeling very upset and mad with himself.

Kat stoked his back, cooing sweet words to him and trying get him to calm down long enough to ask what happened.

"Shhh…. Justin, what happened here? We saw a big explosion and we raced up here right away. Where are Lizzie and the others?"

Justin just kept crying, not even aware that Kat asked him a question. He couldn't process anything right now because Lizzie wasn't here.

That and he had been feeling a tad bit moody lately.

Kat tired a couple more times before looking at Tommy for some help.

Tommy came over and carefully pried Justin away from Kat and made sure Justin was listening and looking at him before he spoke.

"Justin, what happened here and where are Lizzie and the others?"

Justin started to sob again, but the words spilled out like a fountain.

"It-it-it happened so f-f-fast Tommy, the Power Chamber collapsed and-and-and we lost our p-p-powers. Th-th-then we went after Divatox and we-we-we went to N.A.S.A and b-b-borrowed a rocket to go after them."

Justin finally regained his bearings to say the rest, but the tears filled his eyes once again.

"Th-th-they're gone Tommy, s-s-she and the guys left to save the world and I wanted to st-st-stay here with Dad, i-i-I miss her already."

With that Justin started sobbing again and Tommy pulled him into a hug with Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya and himself.

He couldn't imagine losing David like Justin had lost Lizzie.

Justin finally calmed down and they all pulled away.

Rocky put a hand on his shoulder and started to speak.

"Your Dad was the one to see the blast and sent us up here, he's very worried about you, we'll give you a ride home, kay?"

Justin just nodded silently and followed the others to the van.


End file.
